The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
Cloud environments may apply an additional level of complexity as these environments bring together different stages of a software development lifecycle under a management system. Under such a configuration, each stage of the development lifecycle may have an impact on another stage. For example, a function test that generates new information may influence or have an impact on previous and/or future development stages that require a potential update across the lifecycle of the application. Challenges may exist, however, in accurately or efficiently managing such dependencies.